


Clint x Sister!Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Feels, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Death, F/M, Feels, Ultron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sad feels. c;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Slovakia; Day of attack, (Y/N)’s POV 

‘Shit..’ you thought as the quinjet, piloted by Ultron started to rain bullets down on the chunk of land, and in the path on said bullet rain was your older brother, Clint Barton.

He was running over to save a child, ‘Classic Clint, Always being selfless..’ 

Your eyes widened, he wouldn’t make it back in time.. ‘This is my time to shine..’ You thought bitterly. You ran in front of Clint, his back was turned, attempting to shield the child, instead you shielded them both.

Clint’s POV 

As I heard the quinjet pass, I expected to be dead, or atleast close to death from the bullets. 

My brows furrowed, I placed the child down behind the car and slowly turned around. Only to see my younger sister standing there, bullet holes covered her body, her wide (E/C) eyes locked with mine, her lips twitched up into a pain-covered smile before collapsing to the floor.

Steve came running over, he stood shocked to see (Y/N)’s corpse on the floor, I passed the unconscious child over to Steve.

I stood up slowly, my hand were shaking, I picked up (Y/N)’s body and slowly made my way onto the shield rescue pod, I layed her down by a set of vacant chairs. My uniform was covered in her blood, a SHIELD medic came over and asked if I needed help. I needed help emotionally, not physically. I replied with a small no, I sat down on the chair facing (Y/N)’s stilled form, her eyes were still open. I grit my teeth as I closed her eyes.

__________________

Timeskip; Clint’s POV 

I was finally home, after everything with Ultron, I was home to Laura. I opened the door walked in and silently closed the door behind me.

“Daddy!” Both Lila and Cooper came running up to me, I placed my bags down, knelt down and hugged them, My eyes moved up to see Laura, One hand placed on her baby bump, another by her side, She looked like she was going to cry, I was probably about to do the same. I raised myself from the floor and slowly walked over the Laura and hugged her. ‘God, I missed you all’ 

Timeskip; Natasha’s POV 

I stood in the blank room, My phone went off, I pulled it out of my pocket to see a skype video by Clint, It was their new baby, Nathaniel (Y/N) Barton, I smiled slightly to myself.

Everyone was shaken by (Y/N)’s death, she was like a sister to me..

Steve walked in, I slid my phone back into my pocket and walked with Steve to help train the next generation of The Avengers...


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flash back feels.

You remember clearly the memories you and your two brothers shared, You had two older brothers, Clint Barton, two years older than you and Charles Barton, three years older than you. You were the last Barton to be born, since after you were born Edith became ill and died a few months after, your father, Harold Barton became abusive after Edith died, blaming you for her death.

Clint and Charles had to look after you, they knew if their father got a hold of you, you wouldn't of lasted a second. Both brothers had to help out at their father’s butcher shop, he wouldn’t stop beating you and your brothers, you also heard he had a drinking problem that didn’t help his situation. 

His drinking finally took ahold of him, he crashed his car that killed himself. You and your brothers got out fine you only suffered minor scrapes.

Foster homes, now that was horrible, you kept running away with your brothers, you hated the homes anyway. Your brothers joined a traveling circus as roustabouts, you became timid and declined to join them, Charles screamed for you to join, you always backed off from him, he became meaner and meaner until the circus left, them going along with it.  
___________________

Years had passed since that day, you became messed up, getting to gangs, even taking drugs and some point, you couldn’t remember anymore, you had become numb since your brothers left you.

You had gotten on the bad side on many gangs, they all wanted money or your death. You even saw some black vans following you on the road. You knew they were following you.

You finally got pissed by the vans following you, you swerved your car to stop, you stepped out bringing your pistol with you,

“What do you want with me!” You screamed out at them, A man covered in black, and eyepatch covering his eye stepped out of the van, as well as three other people, A dusty blonde man, with blue eyes, a red haired woman with blue eyes as well as another man with reddish brown hair and the same blue eyes as the first male.

“We’re here on the behalf of SHIELD, you’ve been on their radar for a while now , (Y/N) Barton.” You growled slightly at the eye patch-ed man. ‘No shit you were following me..’ You growled in your head.

They red haired woman grabbed you from behind, forcing your arms to your back, securing them with handcuffs, pushing you into the back of the van with the other two males and herself.  
___________________

As she undid your handcuffs, she roughly pushed you into the cell, slamming it shut.

You slumped down in the corner, glaring at the redhead from inside the cell.

“Huh, your a cutie, the Barton brothers will be here shortly for you.” She announced, Wait? ‘Barton Brothers’? Did she mean Charles and Clint? No, she couldn’t? Right..?

Your thoughts were interrupted by a door opening then slamming shut,

“Speaking of the Barton brothers, Here they are.” She gestured to the two males you had seen before, You raised up from the corner moving over and placing your hand on the bars, Smiling smugly.

“Hello boys,” You greetly sarcastically. “Good to see you again” You finished with a smirk. Both Clint and Charles unlocked and walked into the cell.

“Dont be sarcastic with us (Y/N), You're in a lot of trouble” Charles said strictly. ‘Always to the point, you haven’t changed a bit’ 

After that point on, you got moved into the avengers initiative once Loki attacked New York, Everything went upside down from then on.

___________________

“Charles get away from him!” You screamed at your eldest brother, he went closer to Clint, Charles only wanted to help his younger brother.

Clint grabbed an arrow and set it up to shoot, your eyes widened.

“Charles!” You shrieked once again, attempting to get to him in time to at least push him out the way.

Your stopping in your tracks as you heard a groan in pain, Clint’s arrow was gone from his bow, and now stuck in Charles’s chest, He fell to the floor, dead once he touched the floor. You looked out for your other sibling, only to see he had fled.

Once Clint was out of his mind control Loki put him under, he broke down, he had watched himself kill his own elder sibling, you were there with him, helping him through the process, You, Clint and other members of SHIELD attended his funeral.

___________________

CLINT’S POV 

I had to bury Charles, now (Y/N). Everything was falling around me, I had to bury my two dead siblings, and (Y/N), she was still young, still had a life ahead of her.. God damnit! why did she protect me like that! That was just, stupid, reckless and just plain selfless of her. She did save my children and my wife from grieving, but now I have to grieve the loss of my beloved sister, just as I did with Charles, but on my own..


End file.
